Tempête salvatrice
by Storiesmania
Summary: Quand une tempête magique rapproche deux hommes que tout opposait. Propageant un ouragan de sentiments au plus profond de leur cœurs, formant un lien que même le ministère ne pouvait briser. Venez suivre leur aventure au travers des épreuves de la vie.


Note d'auteur:

Voici donc un nouvel OS avec un couple totalement atypique qui m'a popé dans la tête.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Oh ! Et merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince de m'avoir aidé pour le résumé de la fic, et aussi pour ses conseils pour donner quelques pauses à vous tous, j'ai un peu galéré lol

En tout cas bonne lecture à vous ^^

Oubliez pas de laisser un petit com si ça vous a plu ça fait toujours plaisir. Bye !

* * *

Tempête salvatrice.

Je n'étais pas encore Ministre de la magie quand c'est arrivé mais ma présence fut obligatoire en vertu de mon poste de chef du département des catastrophes magiques. Avec mon équipe, je me suis donc rendu à la prison de Nurmengard où une phénoménale tempête magique avait frappé. Je savais qu'il n'y avait sur les lieux que Gellert Grindelwald qui, considéré comme étant bien pire que Voldemort, mériterait selon beaucoup de gens, de rester bloqué sous les décombres. Mais pour l'ancien Hufflepuff que j'étais, ce n'était pas possible, alors j'ai mené activement les recherches, déblayant moi-même les lieux, jusqu'au moment où je l'ai déniché sous un pan de mur s'étant effondré.

Laissé seul par les autres pour la pause déjeuner, j'ai fulminé intérieurement avant de commencer à abuser du sort de lévitation pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Lorsque ce fut fait, je l'ai examiné avec précaution puis j'ai débuté quelques soins de base et l'ai ensuite tiré doucement vers moi. Mu par un étrange instinct, il m'a enlacé en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. En souriant j'ai passé avec délicatesse une main dans ses cheveux et ma magie s'est infiltrée en lui, venant se mêler à la sienne pour le revigorer, traitant ainsi de façon plus efficace, ses blessures les plus dangereuses pour sa santé, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences que pourrait avoir ce geste sur nous plus tard. Il ouvrit ensuite les paupières et me regarda de ses magnifiques yeux gris perles ensorcelants en disant d'une voix douce mais cassée :

\- Merci beaucoup de ne pas m'avoir laissé là-dessous.

\- Je vous en prie. Ne parlez pas trop, vos cordes vocales ne sont plus habituées à servir.

\- D'accord… Mais qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

\- Enquêter grâce à vos souvenirs sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici et vous serez transféré à une autre prison.

\- Non… Pas Azkaban… S'il vous plaît… Pas ça… Je suis sûr que je ne survivrais pas là-dedans plus de 2 jours.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça pour le moment, car en attendant la fin de l'enquête, vous resterez au Ministère dans l'une de nos cellules d'interrogatoire.

\- Je vois… Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous allez vous laisser faire ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je voudrais que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de moi et si possible… J'aimerais de la verdure.

\- Dites-moi pourquoi.

\- Ma survie… Je n'ai tenu que grâce à quelques mousses et des fleurs sauvages ayant poussé dans les murs de ma cellule.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Je suis un elfe sylvain Monsieur Fudge.

\- D'accord je vois… J'essayerais de faire en sorte que vous soyez à l'aise. Maintenant, venez avec moi, je vous amène en Angleterre.

\- Et lui ? Vous allez le laisser ?

\- De qui vous parlez au juste ?

\- De la cause de cette tempête. C'est un oiseau tonnerre.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Absolument, je vous rappelle que j'en ais vus un de mes propres yeux en Amérique il y a longtemps.

\- Génial… Comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez compliquées… Attraper ce genre de bête c'est impossible seul.

\- Il vous suffit de le rassurer et il viendra de lui-même.

\- Cela a l'air tellement simple dit comme ça…

\- Je vais vous aider avec un peu de magie elfique. Il faut juste que vous libériez mes mains.

\- Très bien, ais-je dis avant de briser ce qui liait ses poignets.

Il souri en prenant une profonde inspiration, savourant sa liberté et appréciant pleinement le retour de sa magie, sachant qu'une fois au Ministère il sera de nouveau prit entre 4 murs, privé de ses capacités à se mouvoir. Il envoi ensuite vers le ciel un doux rayon argenté qui attire l'attention de l'animal fantastique qui vient se poser près de lui, se laissant caresser sous mon regard émerveillé.

\- Vous pouvez approcher. Il ne vous fera rien si vous restez calme.

L'oiseau me fixait, intensément, comme s'il avait compris les paroles de Gellert et les approuvaient. Je me suis alors placé près de lui, hésitant un instant avant de le câliner, obtenant ainsi des petits cris aigus de la créature aux plumes dorées et noires qui semblait grandement apprécier mes grattouilles, mais encore plus, celles de Gellert. Celui-ci fini par monter sur le dos de la bête et à ce moment-là, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux enveloppés d'un cocon de magie d'une pureté incroyable signe d'un lien de familier. A la fin du phénomène, le Russe m'a rejoint au sol, très heureux et bien plus en forme, avant de me présenter Morana.

Le nom faisait référence à une déesse slave de la moisson, de la sorcellerie, de l'hiver et de la mort, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Je trouvais ce choix particulièrement adapté vu qui l'a choisit et une fois ceci fait nous sommes donc retournés en Angleterre. Mes collègues étaient tous choqués à notre apparition dans les hall et toutes les baguettes étaient braquées sur nous. La familier de Gellert menaçait tout le monde, et lui, poignets déliés, était prêt à se défendre. La Ministre était en tête du groupe et ne me quittait pas des yeux alors que j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir sorti ma baguette, soutenant toujours le mage noir.

\- Reculez tous. Vous paniquez son familier. Tout va bien, ils ne ferons de mal à personne, ais-je dis sur un ton apaisant.

\- Êtes-vous devenu complètement fou ?!

\- Non Madame la Ministre. Et avant que vous le demandiez, non il ne me contrôle pas. Baissez vos baguettes je vous en pries ! Je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a envie de se faire attaquer par un oiseau tonnerre, ais-je dis d'une voix ferme et calme.

Finalement, ils se sont décidés à ranger leurs armes, ce qui apaisa Morana et aida Gellert à se détendre. Je lui ai ensuite donné un coup de main pour la calmer tranquillement avant de devoir le mettre en cellule, bien que j'ai réussis à obtenir l'autorisation de garder sa familier avec moi, ce qui les rassura tous les deux. J'ai donc emmené l'oiseau géant à mon bureau et elle s'est enroulée autour, attendant que je me sois assit pour poser sa tête sur mes genoux, venant réclamer des caresses pendant que je travaillais. Je n'arrivais pas à résister à son adorable regard doré, suppliant et triste, alors j'ai vite abandonné ce que je faisais pour m'occuper d'elle et personne n'osa me déranger de tout le reste de la journée. Ce n'est qu'une fois la majorité des employés partis que j'ai pus me faufiler à la cellule du Russe, lui ramenant nourriture, soins et plante ainsi que la présence de son animal.

\- Merci beaucoup Cornélius, m'a-t-il dit en souriant. Elle a l'air de vous aimer en tout cas.

\- C'est sûrement parce qu'elle sait que je prends soin de vous.

\- Peut-être. Vous restez manger avec moi ? demanda-t-il en prenant une assiette que je lui ais donnée.

\- Je ne devrais pas mais… Pourquoi pas?

Il m'a alors sourit en m'invitant à m'asseoir près de lui, ce que j'ai fais malgré ma nervosité. Ensuite nous avons prit notre temps pour manger tout en parlant, même si c'était moi qui papotait le plus, mettant mon interlocuteur au courant des dernières évolutions du monde. Ce n'était pas reluisant surtout avec Voldemort, cette partie d'ailleurs, l'a fait bien rire.

\- Votre Volde chose ne me fait pas peur. Ce n'est qu'un trouillard se cachant derrière un surnom parce qu'il a honte de qui il est mais surtout parce qu'il veut repousser le plus possible la fin de son existence.

\- J'imagine bien qu'il ne vous inquiète pas. Vous êtes plus puissant que lui, ais-je dis en terminant mon assiette.

\- En effet, je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée en duel, déclara-t-il fièrement, bombant le torse, dévoilant ainsi un peu plus sa musculature redevenant celle qu'il avait avant son enfermement, grâce à mes soins minutieux.

\- Avant de penser à le combattre, il serait plus judicieux que vous trouviez une nouvelle baguette, mais surtout, que vous soyez totalement libre.

\- Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver je sais, soupira-t-il en achevant son repas, me regardant intensément, tendant doucement une main vers moi, venant caresser ma joue.

J'ai frissonné sous ce délicat touché puis j'ai réalisé qu'il était vraiment tard. Alors je me suis hâté de faire disparaître les traces de notre repas avant de m'en aller en compagnie de sa familier, triste de devoir le laisser là tout seul.

Pour être un peu plus discret, j'ai du jeter un sort de métamorphose à Morana, ce qui ne lui a pas vraiment plu, ce que j'ai parfaitement compris. Passer d'oiseau libre et fort à un objet aussi petit et immobile qu'un porte-document c'était vraiment affreux pour elle. Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, la première chose que j'ai fait avant de rentrer ça a été de lui rendre sa forme première avant de m'excuser auprès d'elle, lui expliquant que je n'avais pas eus le choix. Elle se montra plutôt compréhensive puis elle entra avec moi. Je l'aie ensuite installée dans mon salon en lui invoquant un nid de feuilles douces avec un peu de coton et quelques brindilles pour qu'elle soit à l'aise avant de la nourrir.

Je me suis alors préparé pour aller me coucher, mais ne me sentant pas capable de laisser l'oiseau tonnerre sans compagnie, j'ai décidé de me mettre sur le canapé, enveloppé dans une couette, prenant un livre au hasard sur mon étagère. Après quelques pages, je me suis arrêté pour regarder ce que j'avais de plus près puis j'en ais mis quelques-uns dans un sac, pensant que ça plairait sûrement à Gellert. Je me suis ensuite mis à jouer avec sa familier qui s'ennuyait ferme avant de m'assoupir contre son plumage doux, l'une de ses ailes venant me couvrir, me gardant bien au chaud.

Au matin, j'ai eus du mal à la convaincre d'accepter de se refaire transformer après un copieux petit déjeuner, mais sachant qu'elle allait revoir Gellert, elle se montra coopérative puis je l'ai emmenée à sa cellule sous sa véritable forme, la laissant veiller sur lui, devant aller travailler. Cependant, à la pause déjeuner, je me suis incrusté avec mes livres et j'ai laissé l'homme choisir, il a prit dans le tas un livre Russe qu'il aimait beaucoup et a passé un moment à me le lire. Sa voix était si agréable et douce que je me suis endormi contre lui quelques instants, sans qu'il ne stop sa lecture. A mon réveil, je me sentait terriblement mieux et je me suis remis au travail le coeur plus léger une fois que j'eus encore échangé quelques mots avec lui sur cette magnifique histoire parlant du père givre.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour moi de supporter de le voir enfermé. Je savais que je ne devais pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je l'aimais chaque jour un peu plus. Je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque ou non et de toute façon je n'osais pas lui poser la question. De plus, à cause de la montée de Voldemort et de ses partisans semant le chaos en Angleterre, j'ai moins de temps pour m'occuper de lui, à mon plus grand regret. Seulement, un matin, le gardien rattaché à sa surveillance arriva en toute hâte dans mon bureau et m'annonça qu'il avait trouvé Gellert inconscient et au même moment, Morana a fait exactement pareil, moi-même je ne me sentait pas très bien d'ailleurs. J'ai ensuite chancelé, rattrapé de justesse par mon visiteur a qui j'ai ordonné assez sèchement:

\- Prévenez tout de suite un Médicommage et un Mgizoologiste. Vite... Allez !

\- Tout de suite Monsieur ! s'exclame-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en courant, me laissant seul avec l'oiseau tonnerre.

Mon environnement commença à tourner autour de moi, puis je me suis écroulé par terre, à genoux. Je me suis alors traîné jusqu'à la familier de mon amour de mage noir et j'ai commencé à insuffler ma magie en elle pour pouvoir aider son lié au péril de ma santé puis avant que tout ne devienne noir, je lui ais murmuré:

\- Dis-lui de vivre pour nous deux et que je l'aime comme un fou.

Je sentais un froid glacial s'infiltrer en moi et puis après un moment sans ne plus rien percevoir, j'ai été envahi d'une douce chaleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux, me retrouvant éblouit par un excès de lumière blanche trop forte. En regardant autour de moi, lorsque mes yeux furent habitués à l'éclairage, j'ai cherché aussitôt Gellert, dans l'espoir qu'ils l'aient placé non loin. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors, j'ai attrapé ma baguette, changé de vêtements et je me suis levé doucement avant de demander à une infirmière où était le prisonnier ainsi que son familier. Elle ne voulait pas me répondre mais me renvoyer au lit, seulement j'étais têtu et je lui ais échappé pour retourner au Ministère, souhaitant de tout coeur qu'ils soient tous les deux bien vivants dans l'aile médicale de mon lieu de travail.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, je me suis mis à courir, sans tenir compte des gens qui m'appelaient, laissant mon coeur me guider jusqu'à celui que je cherchais. Je suis entré dans sa chambre surveillée à l'excès, puis j'ai pris place à ses côtés, prenant une de ses mains dans l'une des miennes, caressant doucement sa joue de l'autre en me disant que ce serait un bon moyen pour le réveiller. A mon grand étonnement, il n'a pas réagit et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que l'on m'annonce que Morana avait été envoyée en France. J'ai alors vus rouge et j'ai perdus mon self control, hurlant sur les responsables :

\- Bande d'imbéciles ! On ne sépare jamais un sorcier de son familier, surtout par une si longue distance ! N'avez-vous donc rien apprit dans vos prestigieuses écoles ?! Préparez-vous à recevoir un oiseau tonnerre et que quelqu'un prévienne la Ministre. Je pars en France de ce pas ! Hors de question que l'un d'eux meurt à cause de votre incompétence !

Personne n'osa protester, et ils se mirent au travail sans perdre de temps alors que je disais au revoir à Gellert, embrassant son front avant de m'en aller. J'ai ensuite pris un Portoloin international pour gagner Paris, sachant que je pourrais trouver du soutien là-bas en la personne des Flamel que j'ai à peine prévenu avant de débarquer chez eux en trombe tant j'étais stressé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sauver celui que j'aimais. Pernelle a du le sentir car elle m'a prit dans ses bras en me disant :

\- Tout ira bien pour eux Eli. Respire profondément et détend-toi. Nous allons t'aider et tu les reverras en pleine forme.

\- Merci… Vous sauriez où je peux trouver un Magizoologiste en charge d'une oiseau tonnerre ? Je crains qu'elle ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un en essayant de rejoindre son lié ou moi.

\- Bien sûr mon petit, juste un instant, a dit Nicolas avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver l'information dont j'avais besoin, puis ils m'ont accompagné tous les deux là-bas et on nous a conduit à l'enclos de la bête que plusieurs sorciers tentaient de maîtriser. Cette vue me mis en colère, car ils la fouettaient et cela n'aidait pas à l'apaiser, cependant, je parvins à contenir ma rage alors qu'ils refusaient de me laisser entrer. Soudain, elle m'a vu et a émit une plainte aiguë, un appel à l'aide, puis je lui ais souris avant de commencer à parler :

\- Morana, je sais qu'il te manque, c'est pareil pour moi, mais il ne voudrait pas que tu blesses d'autres gens pour le retrouver ma belle. S'il te plais calme-toi, sinon ils ne me laisserons pas te rejoindre.

Les Français me regardaient avec surprise alors que l'oiseau se couchait doucement en veillant à ne pas appuyer sur ses plaies puis je suis finalement entré, chassant les « soigneurs » en voyant qu'elle ne voulait être avec personne d'autre que moi. Elle gémissait de douleur alors que je m'approchais, venant doucement soigner ses plaies en suivant les consignes du Magizoologiste resté à l'extérieur avec les Flamel. L'homme était impressionné par mon calme face à elle et il retenait souvent des exclamations de surprise en me voyant si à l'aise avec elle.

En l'espace de quelques heures, j'ai pus faire plus pour elle qu'eux durant les jours où j'étais dans le coma et le lendemain j'ai pus rentrer en Angleterre avec elle, l'emmenant à la chambre de Gellert, moins mal en point que la dernière fois mais toujours inconscient. La créature vint doucement poser sa tête sur son torse avec un air triste alors que je m'étais assit sur le lit, la caressant en gardant une main du Russe dans la mienne pour lui assurer que que j'allais bien et qu'il devait se réveiller. Il n'eut aucunes réactions ce qui m'inquiétait énormément, j'ai donc changé de tactique, et une fois sûr que personne ne pouvait nous voir, Morana se chargeant de nous cacher, je l'ais embrassé pour la première fois, m'emparant amoureusement de ses lèvres.

Au début, il ne répondait pas, puis je l'ais senti bouger, il a passé son bras libre autour de mon cou, me collant davantage contre lui, approfondissant le baiser, le rendant plus langoureux, intense. Plus rien n'existait à part nous en cet instant n'appartenant qu'à nous, jusqu'à ce que nous nous séparions pour reprendre notre souffle et je me suis rendu compte qu'il pleurait. J'ai alors recueilli ses larmes du bout des doigts puis je lui ais demandé :

\- J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

\- Mais non idiot, ce sont des larmes de joie, m'a-t-il répondu en se lovant contre mon torse, pas prêt de me lâcher.

\- Ah autant pour moi désolé, ais-je dis en riant, caressant tendrement ses cheveux, le serrant bien contre moi en évitant de lui faire mal.

\- Ne me décoiffe pas, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Parce que t'appelle ça coiffé toi ? On dirais une des coupes ridicules des jeunes moldus bad boy qui vivent dans les coins mal famés de Londres.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu as pas du voir ta tête mon ami, dis-je amusé avant de lui invoquer un miroir.

Il se regarda un court instant dans la glace avant d'écarquiller les yeux outré puis il me demanda:

\- Tu peux arranger ça ?

\- Bien sûr, ais-je répondus en prenant ma baguette avant de lui lancer un sort de coiffure que m'avais enseigné une de mes collègues après que j'eus un désastreux accident capillaire à cause d'un gadget moldu qui a ruiné ma coupe impeccable.

Quand il vit le résultat, s'est yeux pétillant de joie me donnèrent envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, ce que je fis, profitant qu'il avait baissé la garde et il apprécia ça également. Nous aurions voulu que ce moment dure toujours mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible car après le déjeuner, j'ai du retourner au travail, le laissant sous la garde de sa familier. Par la suite, les tentatives de meurtre contre lui continuèrent, l'énervant de plus en plus, bien qu'elles soient toutes restées sans résultats et il fini par décider de provoquer Voldemort, sachant que ses troupes étaient responsables des dites attaques. Il m'a donc fait lire durant une conférence de presse un petit discours de son cru, même si je n'étais absolument pas fan de cette idée que j'estimais beaucoup trop dangereuse malgré le fait qu'il a, selon ses mots, mit toutes les chances de son côté.

« Frères et sœurs bénis par la magie, pour une fois, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire avant de m'attaquer sans réfléchir. Moi Gellert Grindelwald, retenu par le Ministère aujourd'hui, je m'adresse à vous par ce mot que lit Cornélius Fudge pour moi. Enfin, pas qu'à vous. Également aux lâches se cachant derrières des Masques, leur marque ridicule sur le bras et suivant un "maître" effrayé par la fin qui nous attend tous. En ce jour, je m'adresse à ce Volde chose qui vous terrifie tous tellement. Vous êtes un ignorant, un imbécile, et un être ne méritant nullement le titre de mage noir. Ce que vous avez fait de votre âme n'est qu'un muret pour la faucheuse. L'état dans lequel vous l'avez laissée ne fait que diminuer votre force. C'est pour cela que jamais vous ne pourrez sortir vainqueur de cette guerre. Il est temps de voir si vous êtes un vrai sorcier ou une larve. Rejoignez moi au Ministère, montrez votre puissance. Je vous attends. »

Quand se fut fini, c'est avec soulagement que je me suis réfugié auprès de lui après avoir été harcelé de questions. Il m'a prit dans ses bras, me rassurant, disant que tout irait bien, qu'il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et que je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

\- Je suis mon instinct Cornélius. Et il ne s'est encore jamais trompé. Tranquillise toi.

\- Et s'il te tuais malgré tout ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas penser à ça. Où est passé mon Cornélius optimiste ?

\- J'ai juste tellement peur de te perdre Gellert ! J'arrive plus à rester calme, c'est trop dur pour moi... répondis-je en pleurant.

\- Chhh... Respire... Détends-toi. Ais confiance en l'avenir.

Je mis ma tête au niveau de sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son coeur et cela eut un effet apaisant sur moi. Plus tard, une fois sûr que les autres étaient parti, je l'ai fait sortir de sa cellule puis je lui ais fais visiter le Ministère. J'avais besoin de marcher et lui cela lui fit grand bien de se dégourdir les jambes. Morana suivait doucement derrière alors que Gellert qui voyait vraiment les lieux en entier pour la première fois sans se sentir oppressé par des regards scrutateurs, mais il tiqua en voyant la fontaine au centre du hall, la jugeant très raciste et choquante pour le Russe qu'il était, sachant que dans son pays, toutes étaient bien traitées par la communauté sorcière. Heureusement je pus éviter de partir en débat en lui parlant de ce que nous pourrions faire après la victoire contre Volde chose comme il disait. Nous avons donc terminé le tour sur un sujet un peu plus léger puis je suis retourné à la maison, sans pouvoir l'amener à la maison à cause d'un sortilège de restriction et de contrôle posé sur lui par la Ministre.

Ensuite, eh bien, j'ai attendu la réponse de Voldemort face au discours. Elle ne fut hélas pas longue à venir car, même pas 2 jours après, il apparu dans le hall du Ministère, près de la fontaine où je me trouvais pour une pause et il m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise en disant:

\- Menez moi à Grindelwald.

\- Commencez par me lâcher Tom, dis-je sur un ton ferme, le fixant dans les yeux sans sourciller.

\- Vous êtes plus brave que je ne le pensais Fudge.

\- La majorité des gens changent en mieux contrairement à vous, ais-je répliqué quand il m'eut libéré, avant de lui faire signe de me suivre.

Quand nous sommes arrivés pas loin des cellules, j'ai poussé Tom de l'autre côté du couloir, juste à temps pour que Morana ne l'écrase pas, puis j'ai fais sortir Gellert sans me préoccuper de l'air colérique du chef des Mangemorts. J'ai ensuite accompagné le duo à une arène remplie de spectateurs protégés par de solides boucliers magiques installés par des Gobelins. Avant que le duel ne commence, j'ai donné ma baguette à mon aimé comme il n'en avait pas une à lui, puis je lui ais souhaité bonne chance avant de gagner la loge où se trouvait sa familier et nos alliés pour la suite du plan de Gil. Au moment du salut, j'ai sentis mon coeur louper un battement, puis le premier sort a été lancé, j'en percevais la puissance avant même qu'il ne jaillisse sous la forme d'un torrent d'eau qui se jeta sur Tom pour le noyer.

Il le bloqua que partiellement, peinant ensuite à voir ce que faisait son adversaire qui lança un sort de découpe, passant l'eau sans peine, comme si elle n'était pas là et frappa son torse, l'entaillant assez profondément. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant, de sa main libre il renvoya l'eau à son lanceur tout en usant d'enchantements de soin de l'autre. Gellert ne broncha pas, claquant simplement des doigts pour faire disparaître la flotte, pas du tout impressionné. Il lança directement un autre sort juste après et le rythme du duel s'accéléra, ce qui compliquait l'identification des différents sortilèges, mais empêchait aussi de voir l'état des opposants. D'un seul coup, après environ 2 h s'enchaînant à ce rythme effréné, j'ai perçu un coup dans mon abdomen et la terre s'est mise à trembler alors qu'une intense souffrance s'emparait de mon corps, m'arrachant un hurlement :

\- Gellert non !

La peur se mêla alors à la douleur tandis que plus personne ne voyait ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène. J'ai repris péniblement mon souffle avant de demander à Morana de balayer de ses ailes la poussière nous bloquant la vue puis j'ai invoqué un balais volant en utilisant la magie sans baguette et je suis entré dans l'arène, me posant près de mon amour, allongé au sol, immobile, comme son adversaire.

\- Non... Ne m'abandonne pas Gellert... ais-je murmuré en le prenant dans mes bras. Reste avec moi je t'en supplies...

C'est à peine si j'ai remarqué la présence des Flamel et de Bathilda jusqu'à ce que je les entendent incanter, puis se fut le noir total. Je m'étais encore évanoui et par le caleçon de Merlin ça me rendait dingue car je savais ce qu'ils faisaient. Bref, à mon réveil j'étais chez moi, Gellert allongé à mes côtés et de l'autre, j'ai vus un lit d'enfant où dormait un gamin d'un an. Je su tout de suite que le plan avait marché, ils avaient réussis à reconstituer l'âme de Tom avant de le rajeunir. Il était maintenant notre fils: Ewan Thomas Fudge Grindelwald, né le 1er août 1974 selon ses nouveaux papiers d'identité.


End file.
